We Remember
by Winterlude
Summary: Do you remember that picture of the Order that Moody shows to Harry in OotP? Well, this is my view on what was happening when the picture was taken and what happens after Moody gives the picture to Sirius. One shot, please read and review!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

It was a special day for the Order of the Phoenix.

They were supposed to meet to organise the missions of the members, but they totally forgot about it when Alice Longbottom stood up and announced that she was pregnant. Everybody laughed of joy and congratulated, while Lily Potter screamed from her chair: 'Hey, I'm pregnant as well!'

Nobody could believe that after so many months of sadness and fear they could finally see a sparkle of happiness.

'Let's forget about Voldemort for one night, what do you think?' Albus proposed cheerfully and everybody agreed.

Sirius Apparated several bottles of Firewhiskey and they all began to drink and talk happily.

The members chatted confidently among each other.

'Marlene, you look beautiful tonight!' a short man said smiling to the tall woman sit next to him.

'Dedalus, I'm engaged! I might be the pregnant one in a few months!' the girl said beaming.

_Marlene McKinnon, she was killed six months after the picture was taken._

'I can't envisage you being pregnant, Marlene' Sirius said with a grin.

'Why not, Sirius? And, Alice, if I really get pregnant, you'll have to give me suggestions, about morning sickness and all that stuff'

'Oh Marlene, being pregnant is just... just... awesome, really. I feel... I feel a new life growing inside myself. I try to imagine how he will look like. When he says _mum_ for the first time. When he gets off for Hogwarts. When...'

'He?' Dumbledore asked smiling.

'Alice is one hundred per cent sure it's a boy' Frank explained with a wide beam.

'And what do you think?' Moody asked.

'I don't care. I'm just so happy'

_Frank and Alice Longobottom... better to be dead than like them..._

'I'm trying to envisage Remus' child..' Sirius said grinning.

'What?' Remus said spitting his Firewhiskey around.

'Yes... I think it's going be the weirdest kid of the world. Well, your wife is going to be the weirdest woman of the world...'

'Thanks Sirius, that's very kind of you' Remus said sarcastically.

'I think she'll be a very lucky girl' Emmeline said smiling kindly.

'Remus, I found the girl! SHE FANCIES YOU!'

'It's not true!' Emmeline protested.

'I know Emmeline, don't worry. And, Sirius, I don't really think that any woman would ever marry a werewolf, so...'

'Oh Moony, you are so thick sometimes!' Sirius snorted.

_Lupin, obviously... Emmeline Vance, you met her... Sirius, when he still had short hair..._

'Anyway, I don't know what's in the air, but it seems like everybody is having children in this period...' a black haired man said smiling.

'Who else has had children?' Sirius asked interested.

'My brother has just had a daughter'

'Really, Edgar? Congratulations!' Alice said beaming.

'Thank you Alice'

'What's her name?' Lily asked.

'Susan' he replied smiling.

'And are you and your wife planning to have a second kid?' Emmeline asked.

'We thought about it, about giving Daniel a sibling but we want to wait until this bloody war is over. I think that it's terrible that Daniel is raised among all this sadness and fear. If I have another child I want him to live in a world of happiness and freedom' he replied with a sad smile.

_Edgar Bones... they took him and his family, he was a great wizard..._

'Another child? They're all going to be your students, Remus!' a stocky man said.

'Don't be silly, Benjy' Remus replied with a sad smile.

'Why not, Remus? You've always said that you want to be a teacher A DADA teacher, if I am not wrong'

'Really? I didn't know that, you'd make a great teacher' Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

'Thanks Headmaster... but... seriously... which parent would like to have me, a werewolf, as a teacher for his children?'

'If I had a son I'd be honoured to have you as his teacher' the man said solemnly.

_Benjy Fenwick, only bits of him were recovered._

'Caradoc, Sirius told me you have brought a new broom, haven't you?' James screamed to overcome the noise.

'Yes, Sirius is right. A Nimbus 1982' a man replied in a deep voice.

'A Nimbus 1982? Really? It must be awesome!' James said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

'Yes... the first thing I'll do when Voldemort falls will be getting on my new broom and flying all over Britain. I swear I will'

'I'll come with you. It will be the best day of our lives' James said wearing a serious look.

_Caradoc Dearborn, disappeared after six months, we never found the body._

'How is your sister, Gideon?' Elphias asked.

'Jeeze Elphias, I'm Fabian! It's outrageous that you keep confusing the two of us!' the man said angrily but blinking at Lily, who smiled.

'Oh, I'm so sorry Fabian, it's just that you look so alike...'

'Of course we do! We are twins!'

'Yes, I know, I'm so sorry...' the man said blushing.

'C'mon, Elphias, I'm joking. I'm Gideon. And Molly is fine, thanks. She is expecting as well...'

'Another pregnant woman? Gosh, why is everybody having children?' Aberforth muttered.

'She's expecting her sixth son' Fabian added.

'Six sons?' Lily asked with her eyes widened.

'Yes... Arthur should get a hobby...' Gideon said.

'...something to do in his spare time...' Fabian continued.

'...they can't keep producing children like rabbits...'

'...and let's hope it's a girl, because Molly said that she'll keep having children until she gets a girl...'

'I think she was joking when she said that' Gideon said looking at his brother.

'I wouldn't be so sure about, she looked determined...' Fabian replied.

'Have they chosen the name? You know, we're looking for names...' Lily asked.

'Yes, I think Molly likes Ginevra for a girl...'

'... and if it's a boy they'll call him Ronald' Fabian added.

'Ah... I envisage teaching them how to pull pranks...' Gideon said grinning.

'... and Molly banning them from talking to us...'

'... it will be awesome!' Gideon laughed.

_Gideon Prewett, it took five Death Eaters to kill him and his brother, they fought like heroes._

'So haven't you chosen the name yet, dear?' a middle aged woman asked Lily smiling.

'Not really, Dorcas. We've been thinking about names for a while, but James isn't cooperative...'

'I am cooperative!'

'You are not! Dorcas, he proposed Bouillabasse if it's a girl. Bouillabasse!'

'It's a French name, I like the sound' James protested.

'It's a French food, not a French name!' Lily replied laughing.

'What do you think, Dorcas?' James said turning his head and noticed that the woman had tears in her eyes.

'Dorcas, are you ok?' he asked.

'Oh.. yes... it's just ... it's so touching to see that you young people still believe in love and happiness. That are you still trying to bring light in our world' the woman said sobbing.

James looked uncomfortable and gazed at Lily.

'Everybody in here brings light, Dorcas. We are like candles in the dark.' Lily said smiling.

'Candles in the dark?' Dorcas asked.

'And we'll keep shining even after we're gone' Lily continued.

'You're right. We'll keep shining...' Dorcas said.

_Dorcas Meadowes, she was personally killed by Voldemort._

'What do you think of Bouillabasse, Peter?' James asked to ease the tension.

'I don't know James. It sounds a little bit weird to me...'

'Oh, finally a Marauder with some common sense!' Lily said.

'I have common sense!' Remus protested from the other side of the table.

'So do I!' Sirius said.

Everybody looked at him.

'I... I... have... common sense... sometimes... seldom... okay, never!'

'You'll need to have it, because you'll be the godfather of the child' James said smiling.

'Yes, that's a fine joke' Sirius said laughing.

'It's not a joke!' James protested.

'I won't believe it until Lily confirms it'

'It's true Padfoot' Lily said beaming.

'Really? REALLY? Gosh, Remus, I'm the godfather, Peter, I'm the godfather, I'm the godfather!' he said getting up and hugging the closest person to him, which was a stupefied Moody.

'SMILE!' a voice suddendly yelled.

'What?' everybody asked and before they could realise what was going on they saw a yellow flash.

'Oh my God, the Death Eaters!' several voices schrieked.

Everybody stood up and took their wands.

'Lily, run away!' James, Sirius and Remus shouted at the same time.

'Alice, go with her!' Frank cried.

'No, no, stop! It was just a picture!' Gideon screamed.

'What?' Hagrid asked, his umbrella still clutched in his hands.

'I just took a picture of us all. No Death Eaters. It was just...'

'You are a stupid little git. My wife is pregnant, you moron!' Frank shouted.

'And mine is as well!' James echoed.

'Yes, she's pregnant with MY godson. Or god-daughter. Whetever!' Sirius screamed.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset anyone, I...' Gideon said looking guilty.

'C'mon, it's not your fault. We are just very stressed' Alice said smiling even if she were still pale.

Everybody suddendly stood quiet.

'Do you realise that any of us could be killed the moment after he gets out of here?' Remus asked slowly.

'There are more important things than life itself, Remus' Sirius replied after some moments.

'Like our freedom' Caradoc said.

'Our values' Edgar continued.

'Our children's future' Lily said putting a hand on her stomach and Alice nodded.

'And that picture will help us remembering forever who we are and why we are fighting' Dumbledore said.

'Why don't we toast to this?' Marlene proposed.

All the members took their glasses, stood up and said together:

'Who we are and why we are figthing'

-------

_Fifteen year later._

'It was just fifteen years ago... but it looks like ages to me' Sirius said and Remus nodded.

Moody had handed the picture to them and they were looking at it, unaware of the noise of the party.

'We were so... so different' Remus added.

'We thought we could change the world. When we took this picture nobody had already been killed. We were fully aware of the risks, but...'

'So many lives and dreams broken... so much sadness, grief, death...' Remus said.

'Yes... look at them... Marlene... Edgar and his family... his son could barely walk, couldn't he?... Dorcas... Benjy... Alice and Frank... Molly's brothers... Caradoc...' Sirius sighed and he seemed unable to go on.

'... James and Lily...' Remus continued slowly.

The two men looked at each other and they saw grief and sadness reflected into the other's eyes.

'But I'd do that again... I would take those risks... I would go through all that grief... I would... I would see those people die in front of my eyes... I would spend those years in Azkaban again... because it was the right thing to do' Sirius said thoughtfully.

'Well, we're both doing it again' Remus said.

'Yes... we're in the Order, risking our lives...'

'That's because we've always remembered' Remus said with a sad smile.

'What?'

'It's something Dumbledore said when we took that picture. We've always remembered who we were and why we were fighting. Actually, who we are and why we are fighting. Among all the grief and deaths, through all those years, you in Azkaban, me here spending a miserable life, in the bottom of our hearts we've always remembered. That's why you didn't go insane in Azkaban. That's why I... I tried to go on. That's why we are in the Order again. Because we remember.'

Sirius smiled and poured some Firewhiskey into his and Remus' glass.

'To the brave and fearless Order of the Phoenix, like it was fifteen years ago and like it is now. To us all, because we've always remembered. To us all, because we remember'

Remus nodded.

'Who we are and why we are fighting...' he said slowly.

The two smiled and drank their Firewhiskey up.

**A/N What do you think? PLEASE, REVIEW!!!**

**PS Oh, there's a time problem in this.**

**In OotP Moody says that two weeks after the picture was taken Marlene McKinnon was killed. He doesn't mention Harry at all, therefore the reader might think that the picture was taken before Harry (and Neville)'s birth. **

**However, in DH in the letter to Sirius Lily says that she has just known about the McKinnon's death. In this occasion Harry is already one year old. **

**Lily even says that James is getting frustrated because he has to stay at home: this means that they were already on hiding. So, how is it possible that two weeks earlier they were at an Order meeting (and that they had seen Sirius, because the letter seems to imply that the Potters haven't seen Sirius in a long time)?**

**Another problem is that being Harry's birthday in July, this means that Voldemort would have fallen two months later. So, how is possible that in OotP Moody says that Dearborn disappeared SIX months after the picture was taken?**

**I imagined that the picture had been taken before Harry's birth because I remembered about Lily's letter in DH only after I had written the story and I didn't want to change it.**

**I don't know if it's Rowling's mistake (can Rowling be wrong sometimes? Ah, blasphemy!) or if I'm missing something here (probably the second one is correct). Any contribution to this will be highly appreciated! Whateverer you can help with this or not, REVIEW!!**


End file.
